


Is it wrong?

by Namgangs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher Clint, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: ...บางครั้งเด็กฉลาดก็ซ้ำชั้นด้วยเหตุผลโง่ๆ...AU อาจารย์นักเรียน





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU อาจารย์นักเรียน คลินท์/เพียโตร เด้อ (แต่ end game จะเพี้ยนเป็น เพียโตร/คลิ้นท์ มั้ย55)

 

"แน่จริงก็จูบผมสิ"

พระอาทิตย์อัศดงสาดส่องเสี้ยวหน้าของผู้ใหญ่ตรงหน้า ในห้องเรียนที่ปิดไฟและไร้ผู้คน กลิ่นกายที่ปนกับหยาดเหงื่อของอีกฝ่ายชัดเจนในจมูก หัวใจของเด็กหนุ่มเต้นระรัวทั้งที่เป็นคนเอ่ยปากท้าทาย ร่างที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามไม่สมกับเป็นครูสอนประวัติศาสตร์ ย่างเข้ามาใกล้ร่างของเขาจนเกือบสัมผัสกัน เขาก้าวเท้าถอยหนีจนหลังติดกระดานไวท์บอร์ด นิ้วมือที่สากเหมือนช่างมากกว่าครูเชยคางของเขาขึ้น อีกฝ่ายสูงกว่าเขาที่ยังโตไม่เต็มที่แค่คืบเดียว แต่เวลานี้กลับดูใหญ่โต บังทางหนีเขาไว้จนหมด

ไม่ใช่ว่าเด็กหนุ่มอยากจะหนี

คลินท์ บาร์ตัน ครูสอนประวัติศาสตร์ และครูประจำชั้นของเขาโน้มตัวลง ริมฝีปากของชายที่อายุมากกว่าเขารอบหนึ่งประทับลงบนริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างนุ่มนวล

เด็กหนุ่มตัดสินใจตอนนั้นทันที ว่าเขาไม่มีวันปล่อยชายคนนี้ไป เพียโตรเอื้อมมือขึ้นจับเนคไทค์ของคลินท์กำแน่น รั้งเนคไทค์ที่ห้อยบนคอของครูแน่น ไม่ยอมให้คลินท์ บาร์ตันถอนจูบออก

*

เป๊าะ!

คลินท์ขมวดคิ้วทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียง ลดมือข้างที่ถือปากกาไวท์บอร์ดจรดกระดานลง แล้วหันเข้าหาคลาสเรียน ไม่ต้องกวาดสายตาก็เจอเด็กหนุ่มตัวปัญหาหลังห้อง โดดเด่นด้วยผมสีควันบุหรี่ ย้อมอย่างก๋ากั่นราวกับเรียกร้องความสนใจให้คนมอง เจ้าตัวนั่งเก้าอี้สองขา ยกเท้าขึ้นบนเก้าอี้ แล้วเป่าหมากฝรั่งสีชมพูเป็นลูกโป่ง

โป๊ะ!

ลูกโป่งหมากฝรั่งแตกคาปาก เด็กหนุ่มเคี้ยวกลับเข้าไปแล้วเป่าอีก

คลินท์ขมวดคิ้วแน่นกว่าเดิม เมื่อมองเด็กหนุ่มที่ยักคิ้วให้อย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สา นัยน์ตานั่นเป็นประกาย ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะถูกลูกโป่งหมากฝรั่งบดบังริมฝีปากอยู่ คลินท์เชื่อว่าจะได้เห็นเด็กหนุ่มเหยียดยิ้มท้าทายอยู่เป็นแน่

"มิสเตอร์เม็กซิมอฟฟ์" คลินท์กอดอด แล้วเอ่ยเสียงเรียบเชียบ ทั้งคลาสเงียบกริบหันไปมองเด็กหนุ่มผมสีควันหลังห้อง

"ครับ?" เพียโตร เม็กซิมอฟฟ์เคี้ยวหมากฝรั่งกลับเข้าไปซ่อนในกระพุ้งแก้ม แล้วยิ้มกว้างเห็นฟันขาว เจ้าตัวทำหน้าไร้เดียงสา ไร้ความผิด ทั้งที่ยังนั่งเก้าอี้สองชนกับผนังห้อง ขาพาดเท้าบนโต๊ะเรียน เท้าชี้มาที่กระดาน

"ฉันไม่ใจดีแบบดร.แบนเนอร์ คลายหมากฝรั่งนั่นแล้วเอาเท้าลงซะ"

"ไม่งั้นจะทำไม?" เพียโตรถามอย่างท้าทาย คำลงท้ายว่าครับหายวับไป ทำเอาคิ้วของคลินท์กระตุก "จะไล่ผมออกจากห้อง จะกักบริเวณ จะเรียกพบผู้ปกครองก็เอาสิ ตามสบาย ผมไม่สนหรอก"

"เอาอย่างน้องสาวเธอบ้าง แวนด้าเรียนฮาวาร์ดแล้ว ส่วนเธอจะซ้ำอยู่เกรด11ไปถึงเมื่อไหร่ เพียโตร เม็กซิมอฟฟ์"

เพียโตรกลอกตา ทำหน้าเบื่อหน่ายเหมือนพอกันทีกับคำเปรียบเทียบเรื่องเขากับน้องสาวฝาแฝด ก่อนยกเท้าลงจากโต๊ะ เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้นยืน ผลักโต๊ะออกเสียงดังครูดกับพื้น คว้าเป้ขึ้นสะพายแล้วเดินกระชากประตูเปิดกระแทกกับกำแพงส่งเสียงดังก้อง ก่อนเดินออกจากห้องเรียนแบบไม่สนใจใคร

คลินท์ถอนหายใจแล้วบอกให้นักเรียนที่อยู่ใกล้กับประตูมากที่สุดลุกไปปิดให้ที

"ตัวแสบ"

คลินท์พึมพำเสียงเบาขณะหันหน้าเข้ากระดาน สอนบทเรียนต่อ

*

เพียโตรยืนพิงล็อกเกอร์เก็บของตัวเองที่โถงทางเดิน คุยกับแอนนา เพื่อนร่วมคลาสศิลปะ ยิ้มและหัวเราะให้กับเรื่องตลกที่เด็กสาวเพิ่งเล่าออกมาเพื่อหว่านล้อมให้ตัวเขาไปงานปาร์ตี้วันเกิดเพื่อนสนิทของเธอ

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกจ้องมอง --ไม่ใช่แค่จ้องมอง เพียโตรบรรยายไม่ถูก แต่เหมือนสายตานั้นสัมผัสกับร่างเขาได้ เกือบเหมือนอีกฝ่ายกำลังสัมผัสเขาด้วยมือ ลูบไล้ไปทั่วร่าง ประทับตราความเป็นเจ้าของ

ทุกครั้งที่เขาเลื่อนกายเข้าใกล้แอนนา สายตานั้นรุนแรงขึ้น จ้องเขาเขม็ง

"พ..เพียโตร?" ร่างของแอนนาสั่นเทิ้ม เมื่อขาของเขาเลื่อนเข้าใกล้จนชนกับเข่าของเจ้าหล่อน แววตาของเด็กสาวร่วมคลาสเป็นประกาย ใบหน้าจิ้มลิ้มเงยขึ้นมองเขา ฉายชัดถึงความหลงใหล นับถือ

เขาละสายตาออกจากดวงหน้าของแอนนา ทันทีที่เงยหน้าขึ้น เขาสบตากับคลินท์ บาร์ตัน บางอย่างในตัวเด็กหนุ่มเรียกร้องให้เขาจูบแอนนา อยากเห็นสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นถัดไป อยากรู้ว่าคลินท์ บาร์ตันจะทำยังไง จะโมโห จะคุ้มคลั่ง หรือ --ไม่สักอย่าง

สายตาเขาละจากบาร์ตันไม่ได้ ขณะที่มือยกขึ้นไล้แก้มของแอนนาอย่างเบามือ ดันปอยผมที่ปรกแก้มขึ้นทัดหูให้เด็กสาว

เขาโน้มลง ร่างกายไปเอง กำลังจะจูบเธอ ทั้งที่สายตาไม่อาจละออกจากคนที่เขาปรารถนาและโหยหาจริงๆ

คลินท์ บาร์ตันไม่อยู่รอดูให้ริมฝีปากของเด็กหนุ่มแตะกับเด็กสาว คุณครูสอนประวัติศาสตร์หันหลังให้เพียโตร ร่างนั้นเดินไปอีกทาง

เพียโตรชะงักการกระทำของตัวเอง ก้มลงมองแอนนาที่หลับตาพริ้มราวกับรอจูบจากเขา เด็กหนุ่มผละหนีจากร่างของเด็กสาวแทบไม่ทัน

"เพียโตร?" แอนนาลืมตาขึ้น เรียกชื่อเด็กหนุ่มอย่างงุนงงว่าเกิดอะไรผิดพลาดกันแน่

"ฉัน..ฉันเพิ่งนึกออกว่ามีธุระ ไว้เจอกันพรุ่งนี้นะ" เพียโตรเอ่ยอย่างประหม่า หน้าเขาแดงเรื่อขึ้น ร้อนผ่าวเมื่อคิดว่าตะกี้ตั้งใจจะจูบเด็กสาวเพียงเพื่อให้ครูของตัวเองเห็น ทั้งอาย ทั้งรู้สึกผิด เด็กหนุ่มคว้ากระเป๋าตัวเองขึ้นจากพื้น และรีบหันหลังวิ่ง

"แล้วปาร์ตี้ล่ะ! ตกลงเธอจะไปมั้ย" แอนนาตะโกนถาม และเพียโตรไม่ได้หันกลับมาตอบเธอ

*

 

"ขึ้นมา"

รถของบาร์ตันแล่นมาเทียบข้างเพียโตรที่กำลังจะกลับบ้าน เด็กหนุ่มก้มลงมองผ่านบานกระจกที่ลดลงครึ่งหนึ่ง มองหน้าคนขับข้างในห้องโดยสาร แล้วขมวดคิ้ว

"ถ้าผมไม่อยากขึ้นล่ะ" เพียโตรถามพร้อมเดาะลิ้น แล้วกลอกตารำคาญ "เบื่อจะฟังคำบ่นของคุณจะตายอยู่แล้ว คำก็ซ้ำชั้น สองคำก็ซ้ำชั้น"   

 

"ฉันขอโทษที่เปรียบเทียบเธอกับแวนด้า"

เพียโตรชะงักเหมือนไม่คิดว่าจะได้ยินคำขอโทษออกจากปากอีกฝ่าย เด็กหนุ่มทำตาโตมองครูประจำชั้น ก่อนจะผิวปากแสดงความแปลกใจ

"อย่าให้ฉันง้อ" คลินท์เอ่ยเมื่อเห็นเพียโตรไม่ยอมขยับ เสียงหนักแน่น "ขึ้นมา เพียโตร"

เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจก่อนเปิดประตูรถออก เขวี้ยงกระเป๋าสะพายไปเบาะหลังก่อนล้มตัวลงนั่งข้างคนขับ

"เข็มขัดนิรภัย" คลินท์บอกทันทีที่เด็กหนุ่มหย่อนก้นลงนั่ง

เพียโตรถอนหายใจอีก แต่ก็เอื้อมมือดึงเข็มขัดลงมาคาด

"บ้านผมไม่มีคนอยู่ บอกไว้ก่อนเผื่อคุณอยากฟ้องอีริคกับแวนด้าเรื่องวันนี้" เด็กหนุ่มพึมพำพร้อมกับยื่นมือไปปรับช่องแอร์ ไม่ยอมสบตากับคลินท์ที่เหลือบมองมา

คลินท์ไม่ได้ตอบคำพูดพึมพำของเด็กหนุ่ม แต่ขับรถไปเงียบๆ ทุกครั้งที่เหลือบสายตาจากถนนลงมามองเพียโตร ก็เห็นแต่ผมด้านหลังของอีกฝ่ายที่เอาแต่มองออกไปนอกกระจก

"นี่ไม่ใช่ทางไปบ้านผม" เพียโตรเอ่ยเสียงเบา

"ฉันก็ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะไปส่ง" คลินท์ บาร์ตันบอกเสียงเรียบ เด็กหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วสูงมองคนแก่กว่า ทำสีหน้าเหมือนอยากถามว่าจะไปไหน แต่ดื้อดึงเกินกว่าจะเอ่ยปาก

เด็กหนุ่มกับคุณครูนั่งในห้องโดยสารอย่างเงียบงัน ไร้บทสนทนา เพียโตรเอื้อมมือไปยังวิทยุหน้ารถกะจะเปิดเพลง ทำลายบรรยากาศอึมครึม แต่คลินท์ บาร์ตันเอ่ยขึ้นมาก่อน

"เด็กผู้หญิงคนนั้นเป็นใคร"

"ใคร?"

"เด็กผู้หญิงคนนั้น"

"คนไหน"

"มีหลายคนหรือไงที่เธอจูบ?" คนเป็นผู้ใหญ่สวนกลับเสียงห้วน หงุดหงิดที่เด็กหนุ่มเล่นเกมถามตอบไม่เลิก

"แล้วคุณล่ะ จูบเด็กทุกคนที่ท้าหรือเปล่า" เด็กหนุ่มถากถางกลับทันควัน เพราะง่ายกว่าที่จะอธิบายว่าเขายังไม่ได้จูบ และทำไปทั้งหมดนั่นเพียงเพราะต้องการยั่ว

คลินท์ยักไหล่ ยิ่งทำให้เด็กหนุ่มหงุดหงิดกับคำถามที่ไม่ได้รับคำตอบ ทั้งที่มันก็ควรเป็นแค่ประโยคประชดประชันที่ไม่ต้องการคำตอบตั้งแต่แรก ความหึงหวงสุมในอกเด็กหนุ่มราวกับภูเขาไฟที่รอวันระเบิด เมื่อคิดว่าคนข้างๆจูบกับเด็กคนอื่นๆด้วย

"ไม่เคยเจอใครเป็นตัวปัญหาเท่าเธอมาก่อน" คลินท์ บาร์ตันพึมพำเหมือนพูดกับตัวเอง มากกว่าต่อว่าเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งข้างๆ

"ขอโทษที่ไม่ได้ฉลาดและรับผิดชอบสูงแบบแวนด้า"

"ฉันบอกว่าฉันขอโทษเรื่องแวนด้า"

เพียโตรถอนหายใจ เสสายตาออกไปนอกรถ แล้วเอ่ย "อีริคบ่นผมทุกวันอยู่แล้ว ผมไม่ต้องการให้คุณบ่นผมอีกคน"

"ฉันขอโทษ" คลินท์ บาร์ตันเอ่ยเหมือนหมายความอย่างนั้นจริงๆ เพียโตรเกือบเลิกทำตัวงี่เง่าแล้ว ถ้าไม่ใช่คนเป็นผู้ใหญ่อดรนทนไม่ได้ที่จะเทศนาต่อ "..แต่ว่าเธอควรจริงจังให้มากกว่านี้ เธอไม่ใช่เด็กโง่ ทำไมถึงทำตัวเกเรไม่ยอมโตสักที ฉันไม่เข้าใจ"

"ไม่ใช่เรื่องของคุณ"

"ฉันเป็นครูของเธอ"

เด็กหนุ่มเหยียดยิ้มก่อนจะหัวเราะขื่นๆในลำคอ "คนที่เอากับเด็กนักเรียนมีสิทธิเรียกตัวเองว่าครูด้วยหรือไง?"  

คลินท์ บาร์ตันไม่ได้ตอบ และเพียโตรไม่กล้าเหลือบมองสีหน้าของอีกฝ่าย ทันทีที่คำพูดหลุดออกจากริมฝีปากไป เขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองคิดว่าจะได้เห็นอะไรบนหน้าของครู แต่เขารู้สิ่งหนึ่ง ว่านั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาอยากเห็นแน่

"ก็จริง" คนเป็นผู้ใหญ่เอ่ยในที่สุดหลังจากเงียบไปพักใหญ่ ก่อนจะหักพวงมาลัยเข้าข้างทางแล้วจอดรถ

แขนใหญ่กำยำละมือจากพวงมาลัย หันมาจับเบาะที่เขานั่งอยู่ นัยน์ตาของอีกฝ่ายสบเขานิ่ง หัวใจของเพียโตรเต้นแรงสนั่น เขยิบร่างหนีจนหลังชนประตูรถ

"ถ้างั้นอยากให้ฉันพูดในฐานะอะไร" คลินท์ บาร์ตันถาม ไม่ละสายตาออกจากดวงหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มไฮสคูลซ้ำชั้น

เพียโตรหายใจหอบ "ล..แล้วคุณกับผมมีฐานะเป็นอะไรกันอีกล่ะ?" คำพูดที่ออกมาละล่ำละลัก กระท่อนกระแท่น และเบาหวิว

เด็กหนุ่มไม่สามารถละสายตาจากครูของตัวเองได้ ใบหน้าของคลินท์ บาร์ตันขยับเข้าใกล้เขาขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

"ไม่รู้สิ" คลินท์เอ่ย "เธออยากให้เราเป็นอะไรกันล่ะ ถ้าไม่ใช่ครูกับศิษย์"

"ค..คลินท์..ผม.." สมองของเด็กหนุ่มว่างเปล่า ไร้คำจะสรรหามาเอ่ยตอบ คำที่ปรารถนาติดแน่นอยู่ในหัวใจมาตลอดสองปีก็ไม่กล้าเอ่ยออกไป รู้จักคลินท์ดีเกินกว่าที่จะไม่รู้ว่า คำว่ารัก จากปากนักเรียนจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายถอยหนี

"ถ้าฉันไม่ใช่ครู เธอจะจูบแต่ฉันมั้ย"

คำถามของคลินท์ทำให้เพียโตรกระพริบตาซ้ำๆเหมือนไม่มั่นใจหูตัวเอง น้ำเสียงของคลินท์ระคนไปด้วยความหึงหวงและหวาดหวั่นคำปฏิเสธ ใบหน้าที่พยายามเก็บอารมณ์ ทำตัวให้สมกับเป็นผู้ใหญ่ ดูปวดร้าวเมื่อพูดถึงจูบของเด็กหนุ่มที่ไม่ใช่กับตัวเอง

เพียโตรทนไม่ไหวที่เห็นคนตรงหน้าทำสีหน้าแบบนั้น เขามีแต่คลินท์ มีแต่อีกฝ่ายมาตั้งแต่แรก รักแรกที่เริ่มจากความหลงใหลได้ปลื้มโง่ๆของเด็กๆ จากการเห็นอีกฝ่ายเป็นตัวแทนของพ่อ --ของอีริคที่ไม่เคยอยู่บ้าน ไม่เคยให้กำลังใจเขา ไม่เคยมางานสำคัญๆ ไม่เคยฉลองปีใหม่ด้วยกัน

นอกจากแวนด้า ..คลินท์ บาร์ตันเป็นคนแรกที่ยอมตกที่นั่งลำบากหลายครั้งหลายคราเพียงเพราะการกระทำงี่เง่าของเขา

เพียโตรดันตัวขึ้นจูบครูของตัวเอง ฉวยโอกาสที่อีกฝ่ายตกใจแทรกลิ้นสอดเข้าไปพัวพัน คลินท์จูบเขาตอบกลับ มือใหญ่หนาของคนเป็นผู้ใหญ่ไล้เข้าไปใต้เสื้อ ฝ่ามืออุ่นวาบ ผิวหนังรู้สึกจั๊กจี้จางๆ

"คุณชอบทำเป็นพูดดี" เพียโตรถอนจูบ ผละหน้าออกมาเพื่อเอ่ย น้ำเสียงของเขาแปล่งจากจูบ เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มกว้าง สบตาคลินท์ตรงๆ "ชอบพูดเรื่องว่าสิ่งที่เราทำมันไม่ถูกต้อง แต่สุดท้ายดันอดใจไม่ไหวซะเอง"

คลินท์เงียบจ้องตาเด็กหนุ่ม ฝ่ามือไล้ขึ้นไปถึงหัวนมของเพียโตร ความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านกระจายไปทั่วร่างของคนอ่อนวัยกว่า

"ดันถามออกว่าได้ว่าถ้าคุณไม่ใช่ครู ผมจะจูบคุณคนเดียวมั้ย" เด็กหนุ่มหัวเราะลั่น เมื่อมือคลิ้นท์ลดลงลูบไล้แถวซี่โครง ความรู้สึกจั๊กจี้บนผิวหนังกลบความรู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบจากคราแรกไปเกือบหมด "ทั้งที่คุณห้ามไม่ให้ผมจูบคุณแท้ๆ"

คลินท์ชะงักเหมือนเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าที่ผ่านมาความปรารถนากับการกระทำของตัวเองสวนทางกันมาตลอด เพียโตรยังอายุไม่ถึง 18 ปี เป็นนักเรียนของเขา เขาก่อกำแพงสูงใหญ่ ทว่ายิ่งสูงกลับยิ่งเปราะบาง ถูกเด็กหนุ่มพังไม่รู้กี่รอบต่อกี่รอบ ปล่อยตัวตามใจ เลยเถิดถึงขั้นมีอะไรกัน แล้วคลินท์ก็ก่อกำแพงขึ้นใหม่ ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า ตลอดสองปีที่ผ่านมา

"เด็กดื้อ..เธอควรจะเรียนให้จบสักที" คลินท์สบตากับเด็กหนุ่ม ก่อนผละตัวออก กลับไปนั่งที่เบาะคนขับ

เพียโตรคิ้วกระตุก ไม่เห็นความสัมพันธ์กับคำพูดของคลินท์กับบทสนทนาก่อนหน้า "ผม-บอก-ว่า-อย่า-เทศนา-ผม-ไง" เด็กหนุ่มดึงเสื้อที่เลิกขึ้นไปอยู่เหนือสะดือเพราะมือคลินท์ลงมาปิดหน้าท้องตัวเองอย่างหงุดหงิด

คลินท์ถอนหายใจ "ฉัน..เปล่า.."

"ถ้าไม่อยากให้ผมโดดลงจากรถ อย่าพูดเรื่องเรียน" เพียโตรเอ่ยน้ำเสียงรำคาญ แล้วเอื้อมมือไปเปิดวิทยุ เร่งเสียงเพลงจนดังสนั่น ประชดแบบเด็กๆ

คลินท์ส่ายหัวเบาๆแล้วหันกลับขับรถต่อ ขมวดคิ้วกับเสียงเพลงที่ดังเกินไป ตลอดทาง

*

"บ้านคุณ" เพียโตรเอ่ยทันทีที่คลินท์เลี้ยวรถจอด "พาผมมาทำไม"

"พรุ่งนี้วันอะไร"

เพียโตรอ้าปากกำลังจะตอบไปด้วยสัญชาติญาณ แต่แล้วก็ชะงัก ม่นคิ้วลง "..ว..วันเกิดผม?" เด็กหนุ่มถามเหมือนไม่แน่ใจว่านั่นใช่คำตอบที่ถูกต้องหรือเปล่า

"พรุ่งนี้เธอคงจะโดดเรียน ซื้อตั๋วเครื่องบินไปหาน้องสาวเธอ เราคงไม่ได้เจอกัน เพราะงั้นฉันก็เลยอยากทำอะไรให้สักหน่อยวันนี้"

"ถามจริง?"

คลินท์เปิดประตูลงจากรถ "ฉันจะโกหกทำไม? ถ้าไม่ใช่ใกล้วันเกิดเธอคิดว่าฉันจะง้อหรือไง เธอผิดเห็นๆ ทั้งเอาเท้าขึ้นโต๊ะในคาบ ทั้งจูบกับเด็กผู้หญิง ดูก็รู้ว่าตั้งใจทำให้ฉันสติแตก"

"นั่นไม่เรียกว่าง้อสักหน่อย" เพียโตรหัวเราะร่า แล้วลงจากรถตาม "แล้วรู้ได้ไงว่าพรุ่งนี้ผมจะโดดเรียน ผมอาจจะไม่ได้เหลวไหลขนาดนั้นก็ได้นะ"

"ฉันรู้ดีว่าเธอเหลวไหลขนาดนั้น"

"ผมเปล่านะ!"

"งี้แปลว่าพรุ่งนี้เธอจะมาเรียน?"

เพียโตรยักไหล่ แลบลิ้นให้ครูของตัวเอง ข้ามหลังคารถ "ฝันไปเถอะ"

คลินท์ยกยิ้มจางๆให้เด็กหนุ่มตัวปัญหา "ฝากสุขสันต์วันเกิดแวนด้าให้ฉันด้วยแล้วกัน"

"ส.บ.ม." เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยเสียงยานคางตอบรับ

*

เพียโตรเลียนิ้วที่เปื้อนเนื้อครีมจากเค้กครีมสดสีขาวเนื้อเนียนปอนด์ครึ่งที่เหลือแค่ครึ่งเดียวบนโต๊ะกินข้าวในห้องครัวของบ้านคลินท์ บาร์ตัน

"ปีนี้นึกอะไรถึงทำแบบนี้ล่ะ" เพียโตรถามขณะที่ใช้มือหยิบเค้กอีกชิ้นขึ้นมา อ้าปากกว้างแล้วงับจนครีมสดเปื้อนไปถึงแก้ม ตาสอดส่องไปทั่วห้อง มองกล่องของขวัญที่เล็กไม่ใหญ่ที่วางอยู่บนเค้าเตอร์ทำกับข้าว มองลูกโป่งที่ประดับทั่วบ้าน หน้าประตูห้องครัวมีป้ายสุขสันต์วันเกิดติดไว้ด้านบน

คลินท์ยักไหล่ "ทบต้นทบดอกปีก่อนๆที่ฉันไม่เคยทำอะไรให้"

เพียโตรกลืนเค้กทั้งชิ้นลงคอ "ตอนติดลูกโป่งพวกนี้ เขินมั่งมั้ย" เด็กหนุ่มชี้ไปที่ลูกโป่งที่อยู่ทั่วห้อง "ผมเขินแทนเป็นบ้า แก่ป่านนี้แล้วแท้ๆทำอะไรก็ไม่รู้" พูดแบบนั้นแต่ยิ้มกว้างจนแก้มแทบปริ

"พูดมาก ของขวัญไม่ต้องเอานะ" คลินท์ตีหน้านิ่งใส่

"เฮ้! ขี้โกงนี่!" เพียโตรประท้วง ทำหน้าเหมือนเพิ่งกินของบูด

คลินท์หัวเราะ แล้วย่างเท้าเข้าไปหาเพียโตร โน้มลงแล่บลิ้นเลียครีมสดที่เปื้อนแก้มเด็กหนุ่ม

เพียโตรหน้าแดงแจ๊ดตอนคลินท์เงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง

"ข..ของขวัญ...ซื้ออะไรให้ผมน่ะ" เพียโตรรีบหันหน้าหนีแก้เขิน ทำเหมือนเรื่องตะกี้ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เสสายตาไปที่กล่องของขวัญ เปลี่ยนเรื่องทันควันทั้งที่แก้มแดงระเรื่อทั่วหน้า

คลินท์แสยะยิ้ม แล้วเอานิ้วปาดหน้าครีมเค้กขึ้นมาป้ายริมฝีปากเด็กหนุ่ม

"ทำอะ-" เพียโตรประท้วงได้แค่นั้น ก่อนที่คนแก่กว่าจะก้มลงเลียครีมสดบนริมฝีปากของตัวเอง และเปลี่ยนเป็นจูบในท้ายที่สุด

*


End file.
